more than monochromes
by soynerve
Summary: AU. Naruto muses about Sasuke on a lazy day. Photos, words, actions, and a kiss are satisfyingly simple. SasuNaru oneshot.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

Gloomy dark eyes looked off into the faraway, lips as frozen as the air, ebony black hair swept around the face that held a perfectly angled smooth, sharp nose. Hands tucked carelessly into the pockets of the long, unbuttoned trench coat that was flared out at the back by the wind. All this was on a black and white photo that sent out melancholy, portraying the coolness of the bare-chested male walking against the harsh winds by the sea. It was beauty, elegance, and an Uchiha Sasuke promoting the new collection by Carvante.

The monochromatic print was suddenly pushed away, revealing yet another photo.

Thickly outlined pitch black eyes stared right ahead, maroon lips with a pierced ring parted so slightly that left just enough space for air to pass, bold purple-highlighted midnight blue hair that spiked up and went wild all over, as if looking for an escape from the head. Bare arms spread out, adorned with silver chains large and small tracing the muscle lines, that ran to the base of the fingers, teasingly showing while covering up the ivory flesh. A photo that screamed for someone to set him free, and yet that someone would get the feeling that he was actually enjoying it. It was craving, passion, and an Uchiha Sasuke promoting the new cell phone model by Reson.

'More like promoting his body.' Naruto mused, then grinned and held the photos away as far as his arm could reach, one in each hand.

"As expected of you as always, Sasuke. Two different persons, two great shots." Naruto said aloud to the 'Sasuke's. Naruto's grin softened to an affectionate smile as he rolled onto his back in a sunlit area on the floor, raising his arms up to gaze into the photos again.

Uchiha Sasuke, a well fought-for super model, a critically acclaimed musician, a stunning performer, a world famous entertainer.

Naruto remembered Sasuke commenting on the modeling world, on it's complexity portrayed through simplicity and whatnot. Hardly anyone would care to stop and take a longer look at the model in the display window, no matter how beautiful the face or how well shaped the body was. They were everywhere. After all, only they were allowed to grace such walls. No one would notice anything beautiful in masses of the same standard. Kind of like how one could know true happiness after only after knowing pure heartache.

Uchiha Sasuke, a proud bastard, an annoying prick, a dark, beautiful genius.

Sasuke could portray so much, from the luxury man, to the Goth kid. Naruto laughed out loud briefly when an image of Sasuke in platform boots, tight leather pants, and ripped fishnet shirt ran across his mind. That photo shoot had been from his early career days, and Sasuke was very annoyed at how Naruto refused to let go of that masculine-degrading image. Well, Naruto needed to have something like that to hold on to if he was going to be the 'girl' in their relationship. At this, Naruto furrowed his brows; he also needed to get Sasuke to let him top more often, instead of something like once a year.

Sasuke, an eternal rival, a faithful companion, a trustworthy comrade, a friend, a best friend, and so much more that could not be put into words.

Sasuke, who was worshipped, hated, and loved.

"Oi, dobe. Stop staring."

Naruto inwardly jumped and craned his head up to glare at the standing figure by his feet, a pout in effect. He was so engrossed in Sasuke thoughts that he had failed to see the real Sasuke coming.

"I was just thinking how great they are, ya know." Naruto replied with a teasing tone of accusation.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and in the blink of an eye, a smirk appeared on his face. 'Dammit.' Naruto thought and scrambled to sit up, an attempt that was completely unsuccessful.

Traditional top-pins-bottom's-wrists style. Naruto hated this position, but it seemed to be one of Sasuke's favourites. By now the photos had flown out of Naruto's hands and glided away to another part of the room. Sasuke bent his face down towards Naruto's and breathed out in a seductive voice, "I appreciate your admiration for me, Naruto."

Naruto only narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't get smug, you self-obsessed ass."

"Why look at photos when you have the real thing here," Sasuke paused to allow his devious smirk to spread. "On top of you."

The one at the bottom only narrowed his eyes even more, and instinctively closed them shut when the one on top practically pressed his face into his, lips included of course, and with tongue too.

Ah, yes. This was the flavour, the colour that could not be seen by the flesh of eyes. It was not merely opposite attraction between black and yellow, or even dark and light. This was love, shown through the simplest actions based on one of the most complex and undefined of the world.

There are too many faces and too many words that can be used to describe the supposed enigma called Sasuke. But if you asked Naruto, he would give a simple 'Jerk', and though that would reveal almost nothing to the outsider, it meant everything to them.

* * *

A/N: Well, I've got to admit that I'm not very satisfied with this, but it was fun. I started this on the spur of a high-on-SasuNaru mood. Thank you for reading through till the end (hopefully). 


End file.
